A vehicle seat of the type in question which can be adjusted in height by means of a scissors stand is known from DE 10 2006 059 088 B4.
The scissors stand here comprises a lower frame, an upper frame arranged above the latter, and, on both sides, a respective pair of intersected rockers. The rockers of the scissors stand here are connected to each other in pairs by means of a plurality of transverse tubes. In the rear region of the vehicle seat, the rockers are articulated on the lower frame and on the upper frame by means of the transverse tubes.
Bearing devices by means of which the rockers are guided movably in the longitudinal direction in the upper frame and in the lower frame are provided in the front region of the vehicle seat. The bearing devices here in each case have two rotatable rollers which interact with guides in the upper frame and in the lower frame.
Upon a change in height of the scissors stand, the rollers roll in the longitudinal direction on corresponding guides in the upper frame and in the lower frame. In the process, in each case one of the rollers of a bearing device runs on an upper guide and the other of the rollers runs on a lower guide.
A vehicle seat of the type in question is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,200,032 B1. In order to reduce the play, in particular in the vertical direction, two rollers having different diameters are provided here, wherein the roller positioned on the inside has a larger diameter than the roller positioned on the outside.